<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We are a happy family by MeliDandeliom (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942315">We are a happy family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MeliDandeliom'>MeliDandeliom (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom !Geralt, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mommy Geralt, Open Ending, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Romance, Short One Shot, non Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MeliDandeliom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving to the coast with Jaskier and giving birth to their son Geralt wants to expand his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We are a happy family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My English sucks<br/>Title inspired by the Ramones<br/>Unbetaed<br/>This is a drabble I wrote a long time ago<br/>Mentions of mpreg<br/>Mommy Geralt<br/>If it makes you uncomfortable dont read below this line</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm not sleepy, Dad."</p><p>"Konrad, Geralt will arrive at any moment and if he sees you awake he'll throw us both out " The bard still had his soup-stained apron on and a permanent frown. His son,a little boy with blond hair and big blue eyes was looking at him with the characteristic mischief of a five-year-old.</p><p>"Mom would never do that, he knows there are monsters out there and he loves me way too much! " The boy replied flashing a proud semi toothless smile. Jaskier and Geralt had moved to the coast when the first one found out he was having a baby with the bard and had stayed there since.</p><p>"What do you mean little bugger? Geralt loves us both" Jaskier stated, faking his offense which ended up in a tickle and tackle game between them.</p><p>Suddenly the door of the house opened and the witcher burst in covered with blood and guts . Geralt worked as a personal guard for a countess and occasionally took contracts. That night he took one and for the looks, Jaskier was sure it was a pretty messy one.</p><p>"Ma! " Konrad beamed with excitement almost throwing himself at the witcher, but the bard was quick enough to catch him. He had spent too much time bathing him to let him get dirty again. </p><p>"Why aren't you asleep?" Geralt asked, smiling at the little boy. </p><p>"I wanted to wait for you. What did you killed this time? it smells like one of dad's socks" </p><p>"Hey!" Jaskier protested,ruffling his hair.Geralt smiled,he loved his family very much.</p><p> </p><p>"Three vodyanois, I have enough coin to take you and your father to the market this Saturday" The boy beamed in excitement ,rushing to his bed to dream about how much fun he was going to have with his parents.</p><p>Geralt went to bathe while Jaskier started to narrate a boring story about a stone with too many hats, his last strategy to make the restless boy fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>"Sleeping like a little dove," The bard said,leaning on the door frame seductively.</p><p>"Hmm" Geralt was in his underwear, he had a scratch on his left shoulder shaped like a twig. The bard frowned but remained silent. Sometimes the witcher forgot his injuries. Luckily for him, Jaskier had a good eye for them.</p><p> </p><p>"Relax, let me take care of you" </p><p>Geralt let out a sound of pleasure when the bard slipped his underwear down his legs and placed his hands on his erection after tending to his scratches and bumps.</p><p> </p><p>" I want Konrad to have a sibbling," Geralt said gasping, at the feeling of having one of his nipples pinched and the bard's warm mouth around his shaft. </p><p>Jaskier stopped his love ministrations to stare at the witcher in disbelief. When Geralt had become pregnant with Konrad, he swore he was going to hunt and kill to the bard.Jaskier wasn't ready to move to another continent if it happened again.</p><p>"Are you sure, Geralt?" </p><p>"Yes"</p><p>Encouraged by the witcher's new desire the bard kissed him tenderly on the mouth, nose, and face. He had always wanted to have a lot of children with him, grow old surrounded by them and their future grandchildren, always willing to listen to his songs and stories.</p><p>"I want her to have your amber eyes and my chestnut hair," He said as he oiled his fingers, getting them inside Geralt, the witcher cry out at the delicious intrusion. He was sure it was going to be a girl, he deserved a daughter.</p><p>"Jaskier, my eyes are product of... ahh, a mutation." Geralt moaned, his legs spread and hole wet with oil. The bard felt dumb out of the sudden for forgetting such an important detail. He recalled the day Geralt told him he used to have blond hair like their son and that his eye color was originally a lighter blue than Jaskier's.</p><p>"I'm sorry, my love, she would be beautiful regardless and will make the three of us very happy. Oh! the songs I'm going to compose for her..."</p><p>"Jaskier" </p><p>"Yes, love?" </p><p>"Stop talking and fuck me " </p><p>Jaskier was painfully hard when he got inside his lover. The witcher felt so warm, wet and tight. Their bodies always had an incredible chemistry since the very first time they lay together. Like pieces of a puzzle, designed to complete each other.</p><p>"Do you want my seed to grow once more inside your beautiful garden? " The bard playfully asked licking his lips before kissing Geralt hard and deep in order to silence their respective orgasms. The last thing they needed was for their son to see them in such an intimate moment. </p><p>Geralt came arching his body and wetting the freshly washed bed sheets with cum and sweat. Jaskier followed soon after, emptying himself inside Geralt's willing body.</p><p>They both hugged for a long time, sweaty, in love and satisfied . Their hearts are full of hope that their family was going to grow.</p><p>*** </p><p>"Mom!" Konrad shouted, causing them both to get out of bed. Jaskier fell to the floor in the process because he didn't have Geralt's ability to get dressed in two seconds, armor included.</p><p>"Konrad, what's wrong?" The witcher asked him, he had his silver sword in his hand. His medallion gave no indication of any creature. He kept his guard up just in case humans were undetectable and could be even more monstrous than the creatures he usually hunted for coin. He didn't detect any scent in the house but his son's, Jaskier and the faint smell of sex still lingering in the air.</p><p>"I had a nightmare" The boy sobbed, curling up against his chest. Geralt held him, lovingly soothing him until he stopped crying.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you all right, darling?" The bard asked from afar he was wearing his pants backwards. The witcher snorted had to hold back laugh out of respect for his son who was still scared. He himself recalled his childhood nightmares especially when he arrived at Kaer Morhen. How no one would comfort him because it was forbidden to show any kind of empathy or weakness.</p><p>"I dreamt that you had another baby and left me on the road. I don't want a brother or a sister!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.I post anonymously some of my fics: </p><p>(Not in  specific order) </p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804630<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289857<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332265<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358398<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628767<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416082<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734622<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848976<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385068<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829509<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556554<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912291<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239262</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>